Death of a Deadly Sin
by Winged Knight
Summary: What passed through Greed's mind when he kicked open the door to Dante's house? This is my take on it and the events that happened after.


Author's Note: I saw this episode and the motivation to write just struck me. Greed turned out to be someone I didn't think he was, at least to my mind anyway. This is a testament to him. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

--------- -------------------------- --------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

Death of a Deadly Sin

I kick open the door and walk inside. I need to see the Hag and I'm in no mood for waiting. A small voice greets me, it's a child. Guess the Hag found help in her old age.

The child leads me into the parlor and suddenly I start feeling sick, which immediately tips me off that something is wrong. Homunculi never get sick, not naturally anyway. I should have run, it would have been the smart thing to do, but I was curious.

I see the bones on the table, the bones of the man I was supposed to be. Yep, that explains why I've been feeling like someone ran a car into me. I question the girl, asking if the Hag had told her about those bones, and what they would do. I see the old lady's corpse in the corner, that's a surprise. Just who is this pale little girl? I have this sneaking suspicion I'm not going to live long enough to find out.

The light begins to shine around me, a big painful light. There are two circles, one on the floor and one on the ceiling; the kind that makes someone like me weakened. Combined with the bones, my body can't take it. I puke up the stones, the stones that granted me life and made sure I couldn't die. The incomplete Philosophers Stones. It hurts like hell coming out.

I step out of the circles, but not before all the stones have been forced out of my body. I'm vulnerable now, I need to get away. Fate, however, tends to ignore one's plans. The older brother arrives, and all the pieces click into place. So this is how I'm going to die.

The kid sees the Hag's corpse and jumps to his own conclusions. I don't refute them, he wouldn't believe me anyway. He demands to know where his brother is. I knew he would ask that, I kidnapped him after all. I respond by taunting him. He might have gone away if I had told him, but I'm going to die sooner or later while I'm like this and I refuse to die seeing one of their leering faces. I activate the ultimate shield and the battle is on.

The kid is reckless, and I beat on him pretty easily. His metal arm is coming apart at the seams, I'm surprised it can even still move. I tell him again that to beat me he needs to be prepared to kill, or he's going to die. Then he does something, and a world of pain goes through my arm. The ultimate shield was pushed back.

Inside, I'm amused. The kid's smart, perhaps smart enough to beat them, if given all the right info. Our fight continues, but I know how it's going to end. The kid repels my shield and attacks, repels and attacks. Over and over, and the pain keeps on growing. It keeps growing until I feel something sharp go through my chest.

"Damn kid, that was good." I mumble as I begin to drop.

I slump to the floor. The kid brings his face to mine and asks where his brother is. I tell him, and then I vomit again. This time it's a gallon of blood. The kid looks confused. No surprise really, we all look so invincible it must be a shocker to see one of us dying.

I tell him our weakness, how if we are brought close to the remains of who we were supposed to be, then we can be killed. He only gets more confused, asking me why I would tell him this. He couldn't possibly get it. I was caged up by the others for so long, all I want at this point is a little justice. I'm greed incarnate after all. I want a lot, but this was what I wanted the most right now.

I fall over and start to spasm in my death throes. I know it's over, the pain starts to lessen and my body tightens up.

Kill them kid, I know you can.

----------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Well, I had fun writing that. Please review and feel free to flame me, just please give me a logical reason on why you hate it if you do. Sayonara.


End file.
